Misinterupted
by violet eyes rika
Summary: What led to Hinata's demise is that she could see beyond any other Hyuuga. She could see trust and hope. She could see beyond chakra lit hearts and into the soul. She let herself see beyond the Hyuuga name. It is sad that she had to die.
1. Chapter 1

Italics Hanabi writing

Bold Present

Times past

Misinterpreted

_To her fellow shinobi she was the quiet one._

_To her enemies she was a weak morsel that had a strong will._

_To her teammates she was the one that needed protection. _

_To her family she was the defect that would have made tradition, pride, and family structure crumble._

_She was Hyuuga, Hinata._

_And to me she was my sister._

* * *

**A wrinkled hand brought a brush up elegantly. The writer was trained from an early age that every body movement must conceal every mental emotion. Hanabi dipped the brush into an ink stone and frowned. Her hand shook slightly.**

**Have I become so old that holding a brush makes my muscles twitch with exhaustion?**

**The hazy light from the lantern danced across sunspots and played with the shadows on her pale, wrinkled hands. The said hand twitched slightly as Hanabi put brush on paper.**

* * *

_In the Hyuuga compound you will find no trace of her. She is in neither the sparse branch house library or in the vast main branch library. She is not even in the Hyuuga record, which every Hyuuga born child is written down so a lone Hyuuga body cannot be taken into enemy hands unnoticed. Hinata is not in the Hyuuga history because she was a defect of the main branch. Even with strong genes she still blundered with inelegance. I was the obvious choice to be the heiress but tradition got in the way. Instead of resisting fate like that lowly branch member Neji I worked around it. If I could not be the head of the Hyuuga clan because I was born second then why can not I change that fact and be born first? Why can't I kill my older sister Hinata and be first born like it was supposed to be? These thoughts entered my head after I defeated Hinata in a spar at age seven. That was when I decided that I would be head of the Hyuuga clan and take my sisters life. This was her fate. It was predestined that I would destroy the Hyuuga trash from Konoha._

* * *

Hinata starred into the dark depths of a pond in the Hyuuga compounds. Hinata fixed her gaze on a small fish that swam freely in the pond.

"Hinata-sama it is time for your solo mission."

Hinata watched as a larger fish came behind the oblivious small fish.

"Your father requests you to not fail this mission like the last one."

The large fish opened his mouth; the small fish leisurely swam.

"Yes." Hinata stood up and walked to the gates.

The large fish engulfed the small fish.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not writing this because of some guilt I have before perishing to the other world. I am writing this to glorify me. I was not only the courageous leader of the Hyuuga during the sound war, but I also wittingly killed my sister for the sake of the Hyuuga without getting my hands dirty. I proved that even when I am the second child I was the rightful heiress to the Hyuuga._

* * *

Chakra unconsciously flowed into her feet as Hinata ran in the treetops. Trees blurred and then became transparent as Hinata activated her Byukugen. Squirrels, birds, and insects were revealed under her gaze. Good. Hinata deactivated her Byuakugen again and stopped. She jumped from the trees and landed in a little clearing. The mission ran through her head as she waited. 

A Lord, Lord Haishin, from a nearby town had encrypted a message to the Hokage that said he had details to a group of sound ninja's movements and he asked for a Hyuuga to meet with him so he may deliver the details without fear of a traitor.

The message did not sound right to Tsunande-sama but Hinata reassured her that this man could be trusted. Hinata had had visits with this particular Lord for years by her father's side. The Lord Haishin would keep the Hyuuga interests in mind when politics was involved while the Hyuuga would give him funds and secret missions. So, with Hinata's urgings the Hokage let Hinata go. Now here she was waiting for Lord Haishin.

After about thirty minutes Hinata heard tree branches snapping and overgrown grass parting. Lord Haishin stumbled out of the dense forest. Trying to look dignified he straightened his robes and cleared his throat. He walked forward to a slightly smiling Hinata and returned the smile with a broad grin.

Hinata liked Lord Haishin. He always had a kind for her and always had candy for her when she was young.

"G-good afternoon." Hinata slightly bowed, enough for her to show respect to him.

Lord Haishin waved the bow off and pulled out a scroll. Still not very serious Lord Haishin tossed the scroll to Hinata. Hinata fumbled then caught the scroll. She checked and saw it was sealed with wax. She wanted to open the scroll but knew that would show disrespect to Lord Haishin.

"You do not trust me Hinata-san?" Lord Haishin's eyebrow raised slightly and he had a slight smirk on his chubby face.

"A-ah, ah, no I-I do trust you." Hinata tucked the scroll into the bag on her back.

Suddenly senses told her something was not right. A cold sensation slithered and crawled down her back. Hinata pivoted and looked around. She put her hands together to activate her Byuuakugen until Lord Haishin called out to her.

"Do not worry they are just my guards."

Hinata turned her head to the Lord and looked at his smiling face. She looked deeper and tried to pick out if he was telling the truth. Seconds passed. Hinata dropped her hands. She trusted him.

Just then a kunai flied toward her, Hinata swerved and the Kunai made a scratch on her arm before hitting a tree. Hinata looked at Lord Haishin and a terrified look was plastered on his face.

"Please trust me! I did not know!"

Hinata looked him in the eye. Milliseconds past. Hinata believed him. She trusted him again. Hinata turned from Lord Haishin again and backed toward him; trying to protect him. When she was about two feet away from him she activated her Byakugan. There were three of them. They had already surrounded her and looked like they were about to ambush her. Hinata did not see any hitai-ate. Were they roguing bandits? Then why do they have kunai? How did they know they were here? Lord Haishin? No… Hinata thoughts raced through her mind.

An enemy pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag. The enemy charged and Hinata brought out a kunai of her own. The enemy threw the kunai and Hinata threw hers they met in midair and veered each other off course. The explosive kunai landed in a near by tree and exploded. Hinata turned and pulled Lord Haishin away from the blast. Just then Hinata saw another enemy, a bulkier one, jump in front of her. The bulky enemy punched Hinata in the stomach.

Everything turned white for a moment and Hinata felt blood come up and out of her mouth. Somehow Hinata was still standing and with one hand Hinata jabbed the bulky man straight in the heart. Blood spurted out of the mans mouth and fell on Hinata. Hinata cringed. She hated killing people. But Lord Haishin was important. With regret Hinata let go of Lord Haishin and poked the man twice again in the heart. The man died on the spot.

An alarm went off in Hinata's mind and she looked to the side. The kunai enemy was beside her with another kunai. Hinata took out another kunai from her pouch and blocked the attack. The enemy had struck downward while Hinata blocked upward and now they were at a standstill. Both arms holding the kunai Hinata held off the man, as Hinata looked behind her to see how Lord Haishin was doing. Hinata's eyes became disbelieving and Hinata's head turned toward the man to see what he was doing was true.

Lord Haishin had pulled out a long knife and now it was raised at Hinata.

"Lord Haishin, what are you doing?" Stutter gone Hinata starred at Lord Haishin.

"Repaying a debt."

Hinata's trust for Lord Haishin finally died.

With that Lord Haishin brought down the knife. Surprisingly he didn't aim at any of Hinata's vitals instead he aimed at her veins that had always popped out when Hinata activated her Byuuakugen.

Hinata starred shocked. The last enemy that did not engage Hinata had snuck behind her and now was holding her still as the knife came down.

As each vein was cut a blinding pain shot though Hinata. The knife was chipped by the thin charka veins but did not break apart until the last of Hinata's right eye charka veins were cut. Hinata's right eye became hazy and then the transparent world became nontransparent. Hinata's Byakugan in her right eye was gone.

Suddenly everything just disappeared to Hinata. She felt weightless. After a while small things came back. In the clearing there were three dead bodies on the ground. Then there was sound.

"Please don't kill me! A Hyuuga asked me! I couldn't say no! Please, I beg you. I beg you."

The feeling of weightlessness was gone and reality came rushing back. Hinata was pounding Lord Haishin with the back of her kunai. Blood was everywhere. Hinata looked at Haishin again but he was already dead. Right then Hinata threw up.

What did I just do? Oh my god there is so much blood. I want to go home. Hinata's thoughts rushed then stopped.

Hinata got up and started walking back to Konoha in a daze. Only three clear thoughts entered her mind after that the first was she wanted to go home to Kohona. The second was which Hyuuga was it that conspired with Lord Haishin. The last that hurt most of all was Lord Haishin abused her trust and used it against her.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuzuka, Kiba suddenly stopped. Slowly a lump formed in his throat. It became difficult to breath. He took a deep inhale of air and sorted out the scents to make sure he did not get it wrong the first time. He smelled decomposing flesh, a hint of burnt foliage that usually resulted from explosions, and five distinct scents from five different humans. He did not know four of them but the last scent made the lump in his throat.

Hinata… Kiba thought as he turned to his teammate for this particular mission he was getting back from, carrying some fragile merchandise to the sand country.

"We have to turn southeast."

His teammate looked at him questionably to tired from traveling overnight to voice their questions.

"A Konoha ninja is in trouble."

Without needing any more discussion Kiba and a chunin named Kimiko jogged southeast.

"Do you know this ninja, Kiba?" Kimiko's black eyes penetrated Kiba demanding the truth.

"Yeah…" Kiba whispered, his lump in his throat was getting bigger as the scent of Hinata's blood became stronger.

A gentle whimper brought Kiba's eyes to the side where his faithful companion Akamaru jumped beside him. The forest suddenly cleared and in the clearing laid four men. Three of them wore neutral colors and the forth had the bright robes of a noble.

A noble and his guards went out playing and had an accident? Kiba thought as his throat problem subsided a little not seeing Hinata.

"Try to find Hinata's scent Akamaru."

Akamaru immediately started smelling the outskirts of the clearing trying to find where Hinata left the clearing. Kiba started to study the open space and tried to piece together the fight trying to imagine what happened.

"They surrounded your friend and this man." Kimiko said pointing to the noble. Kiba nodded his head confirming this.

"One of them charged and it seems your friend dodged with the noble. Then another enemy stopped them. She killed him. Then another one of them cut her off from moving. Her track is deep here so she must have been holding the man off, but there is blood where she was standing. Why?"

"The noble attacked her."

"How do you know that?"

"Her left heel track is slightly deeper then the right meaning she shifted her weight to see behind her. Also the last enemy was holding her."

Kimiko continued her story, "She pushed up on her kunai and got that enemy off guard and then she turned and struck the enemy behind her… many times." Kimiko starred at the man lying with multiple stab wounds.

"She then killed the last guard by…" Kimiko starred at the last guard with multiple fine cuts all over his body and then starred at the chakra burns on his head.

"She used chakra to cut him then cut off blood vessels in the brain." Kiba clarified for Kimiko.

"Then she attacked him." She starred at the mutilated face of the nobleman.

"Something is not right."

"What Kiba?"

"The Hinata I know would not do this."

"Kiba isn't your friend a ninja?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Ninja's are forced to…" Kimiko was interrupted by a bark from Akamaru.

"You found her trail? Great!" Kiba ran with Akamaru out of the clearing with Kimiko close behind them.

After about thirty minutes of tracking they found a beat up Hinata on the ground unconscious.

"Hinata!"

Kiba turned over Hinata and ordered Kimiko to start a fire and get some food and water. Kimiko immediately complied. Kiba surveyed Hinata's wounds, a scratch on her arm, a clean cut by her eye and a lot of bruises. Kiba frowned; Hinata would not faint from something like this. Kiba brought out his first aid kit and started to bandage Hinata's arm and face. But once he gently touched her cut with ointment Hinata immediately screeched in anguish, thrashed in Kiba's arms and opened her eyes.

Hinata starred at Kiba with pain and confusion. Kiba starred at Hinata in disbelief. Her left eye was the normal lilac pupiless Hyuuga eye. Her right eye on the other hand was a soft brown with flecks of Hyuuga lilac.

"Hinata what happened to you?"

Tears welled in the mix-matched eyes and Hinata started to hiccup.

"I want to go back to Konoha." Hinata gently grasped Kiba's jacket.

Kiba went silent with concern before speaking again, "Lets eat and rest first."

Hinata nodded.

Entering the Konoha gates Hinata suddenly had a mixed feelings about returning to her home. In response to this new feeling Hinata dropped her head until the fringe of her bangs covered her eyes. Kimiko left and Kiba lead Hinata to the Hokage's office. At the receptionists desk Kiba explained that he wanted to inform how Hinata's and his mission went. The bored receptionist waved them through to the Hokage's personal office. Now inside the room Hinata started to feel nervous and uncomfortable. Her feet unconsciously started to shift back and forth and her index fingertips started to push together to form the typical nervous Hinata pose.

Kiba starred at the stack of papers on Tsunade's desk. They were taller than him and he had a good feeling that the Fire Country's Leader was slacking. Papers were suddenly thrown on the floor and a very pissed Hokage faced them.

"How does anybody expect me to get all this paper work done when a war is about to start?"

Not wanting to infuriate her and get a smack of her infamous strength Kiba stayed quiet. Tsunande gaze shifted from Kiba to Hinata and her eyes widened.

"Where were you? You were do back yesterday, Hinata."

When Hinata did not say anything Kiba side glanced at Hinata. Seeing that she was in the total social nervous shutdown mode Kiba tried to speak for her. Tsunade stopped him before he even started and asked Hinata her question again.

"I-I- H-He I- ah mean L-Lord Haishin. Lord H-Haishin a-attacked me." Hinata looked up finally at her ninja leader and Tsunade's eyebrows lifted up with surprise. They quickly lowered.

Tsunade eyes then became serious; to fight both the sound and traitors inside Kohona could be disastrous.

"Did he give you the scroll Hinata?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata pulled out the scroll Lord Haishin gave to her and then handed it over to the Hokage.

Tsunade broke the wax seal on the scroll and unrolled it. Her eyes knitted together in confusion.

"These sound movements seem legitimate. Why would he attack you?"

Hinata could hear Lord Haishin's voice ringing in her head telling her about a Hyuuga wanting to attack her. Hinata weighed her options inside her head. If she told Tsunade then the Hyuuga's would be charged with a crime decimating the Hyuuga prestige and life. Or she could keep what Lord Haishin said a secret and investigate the matter herself, probably killing herself in the process.

She chose option number two.

"I do not know why."

Tsunade's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Both of you get out of here. Write up and send in your official report of your missions."

Kiba stepped forward, "What about Hinata's eyes? Can't you fix them?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No one is allowed to heal a Hyuuga's eyes but the Hyuuga."

Kiba looked at her with disbelief, "Why is a stupid rule like that allowed? Come on it will take two seconds a minutes tops to heal her eye!"

Hinata pulled herself closer together. She hated this type of talk. She just wanted to get out of the Hokage's office that suddenly felt too small to hold the Hokage, Kiba, and herself.

"The Hyuuga must keep their secrets secret. Now leave."

Kiba looked like he was going to say something else but Hinata gently tugged on his jacket and Kiba's anger deflated until it was gone. They both left the office heading for the Hyuuga compound. Upon reaching it Kiba suggested for him to come with her into the compound but Hinata refused. Kiba and Hinata parted ways.

Inside the compound the usual black sheep Hinata felt even more out of place. She quietly went into a building farthest away from the Hyuuga gates. Inside the building was a stoic white room. Everything was sterilized and in its proper place. This was the Hyuuga healing room. Sitting in a chair in the corner sat the specially trained healer. Whenever something happened to anyone's byuakugen they came to this place. The healer, a distant cousin named Shiro, got up from his chair and walked over to the quivering Hinata. He gently raised her head and looked into Hinata's eyes with his byuakugen activated. He starred at her for a long while. Hinata shook in fear. Shiro then walked over to his desk in another corner and started to write down notes, his long, loose black hair falling over his shoulders and onto the desk.

"What happened?"

Hinata told the healer the story stuttering along the way. Shiro took notes and once Hinata was down he looked up and at her.

"I will send your status report to Hiashi-sama. I suggest you clean up and head over to his office."

Hinata wanted to ask why he was not healing her but was too afraid. Instead she did what the man said and cleaned herself up. After taking a long bath and getting dressed she went over to her fathers office and meeting room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. In the room her father was sitting down and beside him was her sister Hanabi. In two long rows behind him were most if not all of the Hyuuga elders. All of their faces had no emotion on them.

Hinata quietly walked in the room and sat down.

"Look at me."

Hinata looked up at her father. Hiashi brought out the scroll that Shiro wrote on about her.

"It says in this report that your byuakugen cannot be mended together. It says a charka infused knife probably was used against you. Which means someone is letting out our secrets or Lord Hiashi made a lucky guess."

Internally Hinata was panicking. No one can mend my charka coils in my eye? What's going to happen to me? Who did this? Hinata widened her eyesight so she was not only starring at her father but also the Hyuuga elders behind him. Everyone had a cold mask on. Hinata switched her widened gaze on Hanabi. Her face had a cold mask of indifference. Hinata tried for years to get to know her only sister but was always shut out. But because Hinata tried to get to know Hanabi and her emotions Hinata knew her weakness of where Hanabi showed her emotions. Hinata looked at Hanabi's right big toe. It was slightly extended from its usual position. Hanabi was at present happy. But Hinata could not think about why she was happy at the moment because her father was talking again.

"Hinata in one month you will be seventeen. On your birthday you will become the Hyuuga head and leader. But because of this injury," Hanabi's toe extended further in delight, "you will always have to have a bodyguard around you as well as always being on guard. You can not be a leader if you are dead."

Hanabi's toe immediately scrunched up indicating she was very mad. A couple of the elders masks slipped showing disbelief and anger.

Hiashi signaled that the meeting was over and everyone slowly filed out. Hinata walked to the Hyuuga gardens and sat next to her favorite pond. She watched the wind make the red and orange leaves on the nearby trees shake.

So I have to survive one month until my seventeenth birthday. Hinata thought before looking at the pond.

The large fish in the pond swam freely before his large body suddenly got stuck in a clump of seaweed. The large fish thrashed about but could not get itself free. Hinata then gently untangled the seaweed and watched as the fish franticly swam away from her, not at least thankful. Hinata stood up. She did not expect any thanks.

* * *

**Hanabi set done her brush and cracked her fingers. A branch Hyuuga member gently knocked on Hanabi's door and came in. **

"**Hanabi-sama it is time for sleep."**

**Hanabi immediately threw the first thing that came into her hand, a kunai; a kunai was always under her chair just in case. The branch member barely ducked out of the way and stood. **

"**Fine, get my futon out you lazy scum."**

**The branch member calmly went over to Hanabi's closet and pulled out a futon. She laid it down and left the room. Hanabi snorted and picked up her brush again.**

* * *

_My original plan on having Hinata blinded and then disowned when she came back to Kohona failed. I blame that foolish Lord I gave my plans to. I had only one month to come up with another plan to kill my sister with out me being blamed. I have always loved a challenge._


	4. Chapter 4

The cold breeze nipped around Hinata's body, a little reminder that it was early December. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and moved forward to the team 8 training grounds. She bowed her head and moved against the wind. Hinata was almost at the training grounds when a large mass accidentally brushed against her. She looked up to apologize when her words suddenly got caught in her throat. Standing before her was none other than her inspiration to train herder, Naruto. His bright blue eyes danced when he recognized Hinata. Hinata unconsciously blushed.

"Hinata I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"Y-You heard what happened?"

"Well most of what Sakura said was vague but now that you are here I can hear the whole story."

Hinata's throat seemed to collapse and no noise would come out except the strange choking sounds. Hinata still was unsure to tell someone the whole truth on what happened. Her trust was thrust in front of her then stomped on rapidity.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned and she let out a breath that was trapped inside her. Kiba jogged up with Akamaru and a walking Shino.

"You're late for training so we decided to go and find you."

"Sorry for holding her up." Naruto put on a sheepish grin and started to rub the back of his head with his hand.

"It's alright!" Hinata blurted out before pushing her lips back together.

"Yeah, why don't you train with us? Right Shino?" Kiba looked at the silent member of the group.

"I do not see why not." Shino looked indifferently at Naruto.

"Sure, I have some free time."

Hinata almost fainted right on the spot…

Thirty minutes later training was in full swing. They had separated into two teams: One was Naruto and a blushing Hinata. The second was a Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. They had decided to work on stealth training. The object of the training was to sneak up on the other group of ninja and take a scroll. So far Naruto and Hinata was having a hard time. Both Kiba and Akamaru caught their scent before they could ambush Shino and Kiba or Shino's bugs would fool them with clones of Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Come on Hinata can't you try to use your byuuakugon see where Kiba's nose is pointing?"

"I-I do n-not know if I-I can." Hinata said perched on a tree.

"Come on try or we lose." Naruto said not as a friend but as a competitor.

"O-okay…" Hinata held her breath put her hands together in the practiced position. She searched deep into herself and instantly found the warm coil of her own chakra. She basked in the warmth and familiarity for a moment then reached out and grabbed hold of the chakra. She pulled her chakra into her chakra express way into her head. Then she carefully dispersed her chakra into her extra large veins to her eye. Her chakra easily filled into the left eyes veins and her byuuakugon was activated. Hinata then concentrated on her right eye. The chakra was stuck at the cut. It was almost like Lord Haishin's knife had calderize the veins as it cut and now the pathway to the eye was blocked. Hinata pushed at the chakra forcing it to go into the eye. Chakra built up until it exploded out of the vein.

Naruto was oblivious to Hinata's struggle until a sickening cry came from the girl. Blood rushed out of the reopened wound and Hinata lost her balance on the tree. She fell but was easily caught by the worried Naruto. Hinata would have blushed but the outside world had disappeared and all she could feel was the immense pain from her right eye. Slowly she became aware of Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were circled around her. Shino was performing a basic healing jutsu. The ninja's worried looks prompt her to speak.

"I a-am alright. I j-just need a-a moment."

"Hinata what happened to you?" Naruto's earnest eyes bore into hers.

Hinata panicked. Hyuuga's business was for the Hyuuga's only… Wasn't it? Could she trust them? She had known them all for years but that meant nothing. She had known Lord Haishin since she could remember. Hinata curled herself into a ball and thought. If she told them then the Hyuuga would be under investigation. The Hyuuga's stock would crash and missions for the Hyuuga's will cease to exist. She could not trust them.

Hinata looked up to make up an excuse but found herself caught into Naruto's gaze. His honest eyes looked at her questionably.

She silentlygazed into his eyes and dived into his heart. A second later she broke her gaze. What was she thinking she could trust them. The Hyuuga name means nothing compared to my friends.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and relaxed. She told her audience what happened on the mission and what happened when she came home. She let out all of her fears and anxiety to the three men. After she was done Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. She brought her head back up when she heard footsteps.

"Oi. Shino, where are you going?" Kiba turned to the retreating teammate.

"Is it not obvious? I am going to visit Lord Haishin's house and see what evidence is left. The Aburame's have a political connection with this particular lord."

"Hey, I am coming too!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"No your not, your staying here and see what's going on in Kanoha. I'm going with Shino. You can become friends with anyone," Kiba gave a wolfish grin to Hinata, "Besides Hinata will need some special morale support if she's going to go against a Hyuuga."

"Fine, but you better bring back something!" Naruto pouted.

"Do not worry. Kiba meet me at the Kanoha gates in two hours." Shino walked away.

"See you in a week, Hinata!" Kiba ran off with Akamaru.

"I'll go see what's going on around town. Lets meet up two days. Sooner if you get any information on your family." Naruto left Hinata alone.

Hinata lay back until she was lying on the ground. Her head was throbbing. Can I really go against my family? Can I actually get any information on anyone in the house? Hinata thought s made her head hurt even worse. Hinata closed her eyes.

I have to figure this out in twenty days. If I don't…

Hinata squeezed her eyelids together tightly.

I don't know what will happen.

* * *

_Slowly things fell into place. As the days wore on I became more confident that my plan would be a success._

* * *

Sorry this is so late. I know you probably don't want to read this but my excuse is I had SAT, senior pictures, open house for colleges, my parents anniversary, essay (sucked up my creative juices), and just plain homework. Who ever said Senior year was easy was lying… Anyway thanks for staying with me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shino leisurely walked into the former property of Lord Noroi Haishin, now taken over by his only son Lord Fusai Haishin. It was rather large and lively. Anyone with status would always dine at the property for the exotic food and daily entertainment. Shino slightly frowned under his jacket, but his face showed no sign of the expression. The halls were adorned with high quality pottery and paintings and loaud laughing was heard down the hallway. Shino wondered how could any man have this much money to give away into entertainment. While Shino was thinking he heard Kiba and Akamaru coming into the hallway. On the way to Lord Haishin's house they had decided that Kiba would be disguised as Shino's personal servant. Kiba grumbled about it but could not deny that being a servant would be useful to get underground information. Shino stood in the hallway until he was greeted by a very pretty servant and was ushered into a greeting room. Kiba was directed to the guest servant quarters.

Shino sat down and waited for the new Lord to arrive. He did not have to wait long before a door was opened and a plump young man walked into the room. His silk robes swished as the man walked in the room and clumsily sat down.

"It is nice to meet you Aburame, Shino. It is an honor to have you visit my household. I am Lord Fusai Haishin." Fusai brought his hand toward his chest. Shino noticed all of his sausage fingers had gold rings with precious jewels on them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Fusai Haishin. I have business to speak to you about your late father."

Lord Fusai Haishin waved his hand to dismiss Shino's words.

"Come now! Business can be done later, much later. Why don't you enjoy some festivities tonight and we will talk in the morning; I have a very talented group of dancers and business talk is so boring."

"I am afraid I am in a hurry. I can not wait until tomorrow."

"Then tonight it shall be, but right now," Lord Fusai Haishin got up with a struggle, "Let's enjoy dinner and dancing!"

"…" Shino replied.

* * *

Kiba wondered into the hallways, memorizing possible exits if things got hairy. Akamaru was sniffing out any threats and secret passageways. Kiba heard loud noises coming from a door so he decided to go in. Apparently it was the kitchen. It was crowded with bustling chiefs trying to cook dinner. Kiba scanned the faces of the room until he saw an opened face girl that was huddled into a corner talking vividly with another servant. A chief yelled at the girl and she jumped and ran over to grab a plate full of steaming food. She walked with the plate to the door. Kiba openly looked at the girl. She passed Kiba and gave him a side-glance. A wolfish grin appeared on Kiba's face, time for him to work his magic.\

* * *

Shino walked into Fusai's private office. Numerous papers were on his desk as Fusai sifted through them. Fusai looked up and grinned at Shino.

"Do like my hospitality and entertainment Aburame?"

"It was interesting." Shino thought back to the barely clothed dancers and the food served to him.

Fusai laughed and motioned Shino to sit in a chair directly across from his own.

Shino sat and the business conversation began.

"So what business did you have with my late father?"

"None. It is the business between your late father and the Hyuuga I want to know."

Fusai raised his eyebrows.

"I do not know if I can grant you that information. I mean the Hyuuga like their privacy."

Shino pulled out a bag and placed in on Fusai's desk.

"I want to know why your father tried to kill Hyuuga, Hinata."

Fusai grabbed the bag and opened it; he estimated the amount of money inside of it and then put it in his desk.

"My father and the Hyuuga had a mutual understanding. If Hinata were clan leader then my father's… side jobs would cease to exist."

"Side jobs?"

"Yes, my father hires the Hyuuga get rid of pests. With the meek Hinata as the leader I doubt she would have the heart to get rid of my annoying pests." Fusai smiled.

"So the reason for you to get rid of Hyuuga, Hinata was because of side jobs?"

"Yes, that and other things as well."

"Other things?"

"I do not know if I should say this or not…" Fusai leaned back in his chair.

Shino pulled out another bag of coins and placed it on the table. Fusai greedily grabbed the bag and put it with the other bag.

"My father was repaying a debt," Fusai yawned, "All this talk has made me extremely tired. I am going to bed."

Fusai and Shino both left the office.

"Repaying a debt?" Kiba lay on the bed in Shino's guest room. Akamaru was at his feet.

"Didn't Hinata say Lord Noroi Haishin said something like that to her?"

"Yes, she said that he was repaying a debt. I am assuming a part of the Hyuuga loaned Lord Noroi Haishin money and he had to pay it back by blinding or killing Hinata."

"What Akamaru sniffed out from Lord Noroi Haishin's room is overdue bills, with letters from Noroi Haishin stating he will pay the bills immediately with interest."

"We need to know what part of the Hyuuga is funding the Haishin's."

Kiba smirked.

"Well according to my sources the only Hyuuga that is giving private messages to Lord Haishin is the one and only Hyuuga, Neji."

Shino frowned under his jacket.

"I fear this will not end well."

* * *

Hinata concentrated and water started to circle around her. It span until individual droplets began to form. They held in the air for a moment until Hinata lost her concentration and the water fell. Hinata breathed heavily before walking to shore and collapsing on the ground. Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard. You'll be to exhausted to fight if you keep this up."

Hinata smiled. After a week Naruto and Hinata was empty handed in the information department. No matter how much she tried Hinata could not get anyone in both houses to speak. They had both given up and decided that instead of talking to a closed doors they should train for a fight that will hopefully never come.

"I-It is fine. Y-You can go if y-you want to."

Naruto smiled. "No way! Come on let's try it again!"

Hinata got up and sighed. Shino and Kiba would be back any day and hopefully they had some information. Everything will be fine.

She closed her eyes and inserted chakra into her eyes.

"Byuuakugon!"

* * *

Thirteen days remained until Hinata's seventeenth birthday will come to pass. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata let out and nervous breath. She silently opened the door to the seventh searched Hyuuga elders' room. As confidently as possible she entered the empty room and closed the door. Stealth was key to get in the room unnoticed now she must act as if she belonged in this room. Many Hyuuga's were practicing their byuuakugen just two hundred feet from where Hinata was standing and if she was acted like she did not belong in this room the Hyuuga's would surely report her to her father.

Hinata walked over to the elders' desk and started to open his drawers, checking to see if there were hidden compartments along the way. Kiba and Shino had come back into Konoha only a day before and with their information Hinata was searching the elders' rooms to see if there were any clues to point to the ultimately responsible Hyuuga that tried to blind her. Hinata started to check inside of the elders closet when by chance she saw a plain looking box on a shelf.

In a world where family can see through walls the best hiding places were the ones in plain sight.

Hinata walked over to the box. She carefully opened it and saw a single piece of hair snap apart. Hinata instantly knew these papers were important. She sifted through the documents and pulled out ones that looked to be useful, meanwhile carefully remembering where each document had come from in the bundle.

On one parchment was money transactions between this elder and Lord Haishin, Hinata had seen similar documents in the other elders' rooms.

Hinata carefully put the papers back where they originally came from and walked to the elders' personal bathroom. She took a brush from the counter and swiftly pulled out a strand of hair. She took the hair and placed it in the box so when the box opened the hair would snap like it did when Hinata opened the box originally. Hinata walked out of the room and started to try to find her other lead, according to Kiba and Shino, Neji.

Hinata found Neji in the middle of the private training grounds on the Hyuuga property. He was moving through fighting patterns. Hinata stood still until Neji finished his motions and he glanced at Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

"U-um N-Neji nii-san, can I a-ask you something?" Hinata looked at the ground nervously. Things have gotten better between them since the chunin exam but there would always be an invisible wall between them, forever separating them.

Neji's answer was a silent indifferent face.

"Have you e-ever delivered scrolls t-to Lord H-Haishin that did n-not come from f-father?"

"No, I only delivered scrolls with your fathers seal to Lord Haishin," Neji walked closer to Hinata until only a foot separated them, "Does this have anything to do with you going into the elders' rooms."

Hinata tried to come up with something but failed. She resorted to changing her balance from one foot to the other.

"I will not tell your father."

Hinata looked into Neji's face with relief.

"But I have only delivered scrolls with your fathers seal. Which means your choice of people you are trying to identify is limited."

Hinata's throat grew tight. Neji was right. Only her father could use his seal unless someone had direct permission to use the seal. His seal was in his office and the chance of it being stolen was small. It did not make sense that her father would try to kill her and then keep her as the successor.

"Thank you Neji nii-san"

"You are welcome."

Hinata left the training sight and headed to Ichiraku, the meeting place for her team. Hinata looked into the ramen joint and immediately found her group. Naruto and Kiba were shouting about which ramen flavor was the best and Shino's indifferent aura penetrated you. Hinata walked over to her group and sat down next to Shino.

"Did you find anything, Hinata?" Shino asked.

Hearing Hinata's name the shouting match ended and both Naruto and Kiba paid attention to Hinata's answer.

"I found some paper transaction between the elders' and Lord Haishin and Neji said he only delivered scrolls from my fathers seal to Lord Haishin."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If Neji was the only messenger to Haishin then how do the elders' have money dealings with Haishin?" Naruto screwed his face into his thinking position.

"Jeez, isn't it obvious. Someone rounded up all of the elders' and convinced them that Hinata wouldn't be a good leader and to give money to Lord Haishin to take care of Hinata." Kiba gave an annoyed glance to Naruto.

"Yes, Lord Haishin said that it would be bad business between the Hyuuga and him if Hinata became leader." Shino put in.

"Yeah, and we can guess the Hyuuga have this kind of deal to a lot more people other than Haishin," Naruto's face relaxed and then scrunched up again, "But we still don't know who did it."

"It's whoever used the seal." Kiba stated the obvious.

"Hinata, who can use the seal?" Shino asked.

"O-only my father…" Hinata thought for a moment.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Another dead end." Naruto and Kiba started to eat again.

"We'll just have to protect you 24-7 tomorrow."

Hinata's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Hinata?" Shino looked at Hinata.

"I-Impossible… No, i-it can't. It can't. No way."

"Hinata?" Kiba and Naruto noticed Hinata.

"O-only my father is allowed to use it, b-but Hanabi and I can use it too…"

"What?" Naruto looked lost.

"Officially the leader and his immediate family are allowed to use the seal. But Hanabi would not…"

"She is next in line." Kiba looked at his ramen.

"B-but she's my s-sister…"

"Since we know who it is we can better protect you tomorrow. We can maybe even sneak in tonight and do something. The priority now is to figure out what she is going to do tomorrow." Shino said.

Hinata shook her head. She tried to make up an alibi. She couldn't. Hanabi had motive and opportunity. All of the evidence pointed to Hanabi. Hinata shook her head.

"But she is my sister."

Hinata excused herself. She went to her home and had her last fitting with the seamstress for her ceremony tomorrow. On her seventeenth birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this is not the last chapter! I just have to clear up a few things before the big fight.

December 27

12:00 AM

Hinata gazed into the crystal clear pond beside her. She brought her knees to her chin as she sat. She watched the graceful fish with her usual fascination, her lilac and brown eyes searching in the little pool. Her eyes abruptly stopped when she found the large fish. She looked in awe at the large fish. She did not know why she came here and searched for this particular fish. Maybe it's the way his strong body moves with determination. No, that was not it. Maybe it was the way the fish's scales glimmered with brilliance to anyone who by chance glanced at it. No, that was not the reason. Hinata sighed and gave up trying to find the reason why she always sought out the fish. Usually when she became upset the pond would calm her, but now her problems were too great for the little pond to sooth her. Hinata had come home earlier against her friend's wishes. Hinata had thought that she could talk to Hanabi privately and confront her about using their fathers seal to give messages to Lord Haishin, but Hanabi was nowhere to be found and no one knew where she was. After several hours of trying to find Hanabi, Hinata gave up and tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, her problems haunting her until she woke up and came out to the pond to sooth her problems.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts as a pair of footsteps came up to her and stopped behind her.

"You should be sleeping."

Hinata's eyes widened and she whipped around to face the person who spoke to her.

"F-father." Hinata immediately brought her legs under her and bowed to her father.

"You should go to your bedroom and sleep for tomorrows ceremony."

"I-I c-can't s-sleep. The p-pond calms me." Hinata turned her head and fix your eyes on the pond again.

"Is it about tomorrow?" Hiashi looked down at his daughter.

Hinata's throat suddenly was clogged by her problems and no matter how she tried she could not get the words out. How could she tell her father that her only sister tried to blind her in hopes of becoming the leader of the Hyuuga?

"There is a reason why I let you stay the heir and did not pick Hanabi as heir." Hiashi watched as Hinata's head whipped around again.

Their eyes met. Hinata asked the question "why" through her eyes.

"I believe Konoha is changing. I want the Hyuuga adapt and change with it so that the Hyuuga will always have a place in Konoha. Hanabi will not change the Hyuuga in the way Konoha is changing. Her ambition will certainly gain the Hyuuga great honor and the Hyuuga will without doubt strengthen with her as leader," Hinata looked down as if Hiashi's words had physically beaten her, "But the Hyuuga already have honor and strength. What the Hyuuga need is a heart and a will. The Hyuuga needs the ability to work well with others without backing down on our ideals. The Hyuuga need you Hinata and not Hanabi."

Hinata smiled up at her father. It was a timid and gentle smile and the indifferent face of Hiashi twitched up for a moment before coming back into a straight line.

"By the way I have heard that you were inquiring about Hanabi's whereabouts."

Hinata nodded up at her father.

"She is in training Southeast of here, in the mountains. She said she would like you to come over and train with her."

Hinata's face became uncertain.

Hiashi slightly frowned.

"You should go to sleep now."

"Yes father."

Hinata got up and glanced for a moment at the pond. Her eyes met an eye of the large fish. Hinata started walking to her room. She knew now why the large fish attracted her attention. The fish had ambition in its eye, an ambition to conquer everything in the small pond.

8:00 AM

"What! She actually said to your father that she wanted to train with you! She's nuts!" Kiba jumped up from his chair and put his hands on the table in front of him. Akamaru barked beside Kiba in agreement.

"M-maybe she wants to t-talk." Hinata said trying to calm Kiba down.

"Talk! If she wanted to talk she would have come up to you before now! All she wants is to lead you out in the middle of nowhere to do something to you!" Kiba anger doubled and his hands curled with the increase anger.

"I agree with Kiba! I think we should get you as far away as we can from her!" Naruto chimed into the conversation.

"If we run away I doubt it will solve anything." Shino calmly said, taking a sip from the ramen bowl in front of him.

"What! We just have to keep Hinata alive until tomorrow." Kiba glared into Shino's dark glasses.

"I am sure Hanabi will try to dethrone Hinata when she comes into power." Shino kept an indifferent tone in his voice.

"But Hinata will be in power! She can tell all of the elder bastards to lock Hanabi up!" Naruto chimed in once again.

"I doubt she will have true power over the Hyuuga. If the elders already come together to get rid of Hinata once there is a high chance they will do it again."

Hinata nibbled on her lip and brought her index fingers together into her nervous stance. Her index fingers separated and came back together.

"Then we'll just protect her from them." Kiba let out a low growl.

"Yeah, I will protect her!" Naruto once again chimed in

"Can we protect Hinata twenty-four hours a day? What if she needs to go to the bathroom? Or take a shower? Are you going to go in with her?"

The three listeners to Shino's questions started to blush. Hinata's fingers separated and came together at a faster pace.

"Then what can we do? Go over to Hanabi and beat her up? Go to the Hokage and tell her that Hanabi has tried to blind Hinata without any evidence but our word?" Kiba's nails started to dig into the table.

"I think we should move Hinata into a safe location and then confront Hanabi. We may be able to convince her to stop and if not we can go through with Hinata's ceremony and she can tell the Hokage as the Hyuuga leader what Hanabi has been doing."

Kiba calmed down and sat back into his abandoned chair. Naruto and Kiba stayed quiet thinking over Shino's plan.

"Well sounds good to me" Naruto gave a broad grin to Kiba and Shino.

Hinata's index fingers pressed together and they refused to part. Low mumbles came from Hinata's mouth.

"A-ah"

"Yeah it sounds okay. We just need to make through today and we should be able to have more time to figure out how to deal with Hanabi." Kiba looked to Akamaru and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"U-um. I-I"

"We should find a safe location for Hinata quickly." Shino said not acknowledging Hinata's mumbles.

"I-I wo-would."

Shino, Naruto and Kiba started to discuss safe houses for Hinata.

"Maybe Lee's house would be a good place? He's all about protecting people and honor."

Finally Hinata practically shouted, "I want to go!"

The men stopped talking.

"I-I m-mean I want to t-talk to h-her. M-maybe I-I-I can t-talk her out of I-it…" Hinata looked down and blushed.

Shino gave an indifferent look to Hinata.

Naruto gave her a sad frown.

Kiba shook his head and sighed.

All of them knew you could not protect anyone that did not want to be protected. They also knew that with Hinata's will she would not budge her stance on this topic.

1:00 PM

Hinata walked back to her home after her breakfast meeting with her group. She had grabbed some supplies: Kunai, shurikun, explosion notes, soldier pills, and a meal for dinner, and had put them in her pack. She had had lunch alone beside the pond a half hour ago and now she was ready to meet with, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru at the Konoha gates. Hinata walked to the gates of the Hyuuga estate and looked behind her. Everything was normal. The sun was shining but it gave little warmth to Konoha's winter. Family members were sparing with their byakugan's activated. Hinata unconsciously brought her hand to touch the little scar by her right eye. It still hurt sometimes. A constant reminder for what had happened and what will happen. Hinata dropped her hand and turned around to face the world. And then stopped. Her father was walking towards her, coming from the city to the Hyuuga estates.

"F-father."

Hiashi stopped and looked at his eldest daughter.

"Are you going on a mission? I did not see any paper work for it."

Hinata looked down and let her bangs cover her eyes.

"No, I-I am going to t-talk to Hanabi."

Hiashi nodded his head.

"Do not be late to the ceremony."

"Ye-yes."

"It starts at midnight."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Go then."

"Y-yes," Hinata started to walk past her father, her backpack bouncing on her back, "U-um, father."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hinata continued on the well-beaten track to the gates and from there out into the forest.

Hinata met her team and were outside to gates in a run, their chakra going to their feet to speed up the run.

8:00 PM

The group reached the mountain in one piece. No one stopped them along the way and the group had taken their time to get to the mountains. Hinata looked around her. They were approximately half way up mountain. Hinata knew this spot from the scrolls she had to study under the guidance of her father. This was an old training spot for the Hyuuga; The Hyuuga would train in seclusion and work on expanding their byakugan. This place was made famous for the Hyuuga when legend has it the first ancestor of the Hyuuga was born and acquired his byakugan here. Hinata got a slight shiver running through her back just thinking about the legend, or maybe the shiver met something else; Hinata duck and a half of a second later a Kunai landed harmlessly in a tree behind her. Hinata immediately looked around to find the kunai's owner. No one appeared. From the position of the kunai the culprit should be behind her but Hinata knew the person who did this was probably far away from there.

Hinata turned her head to the right and side-glanced at Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba tapped his finger on the side of his leg that indicated he smelled five different people. Before Kiba could give the symbol on which direction the smells were coming from and thus Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Hinata could attack like they had spared in an ambush, Naruto called out his signature move.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A multiple of Naruto's appeared out of little puffs of smoke.

"Alright come out now or we'll find you the hard way!" All of the Naruto's said together in perfect unison.

Kiba growled in irritation and Shino kept an indifferent face.

No one appeared and Naruto was about to command his clones to search for the kunai throwers until quietly whimpering Lord Fusai Haishin walked out into the clearing.

"I swear I'm the only one here!" Lord Haishin brought his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"I did not know it was you I was attacking. Not even in my nightmares would I dream to attack the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata did not hear Lord Haishin's words. She could feel someone watching her. She could feel the penetrating gaze of the Byakugan. Is it Hanabi? Only one-way to find out if it is she. Hinata thought.

Hinata glanced at Kiba again and Kiba caught her glance. Hinata saw Kiba sniff again and he started to give her very subtle hand signals that Kiba, Shino, and herself had come up with on their own to communicate with each other.

Lord Haishin was still talking and obviously trying to distract the group. Hinata ignored him. Kiba indicated that the other four had surrounded them on the south, east, west, and northwest. Hinata let out a breath and shifted her position slightly. Luckily Naruto's clones had already surrounded Hinata enough for Hinata to instigate her plan without being seen with regular eyes.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered. Her left eye's veins bulged and for Hinata half of the world became transparent. Without her right eye's byakugan Hinata could only see half of the world transparent, but she could move her eyes anywhere, except the usual blind spot, and see it transparent. Hinata looked around with her byakugan eye and suddenly realizing who the four people hiding were she cringed. The four people were elders and Hinata realized that was how she could go into the elder's room and could find the documents so easily. Hinata deactivated her byakugan. She had been tricked all along. Everything she and her comrades did was all set up. From Shino's visit to Lord Haishin to her finding the transactions between the elders and Lord Haishin. It was all so she would be led up to the mountains and be disposed of quietly. Hinata then wondered if Hanabi had anything to do with this or maybe it was the elders' entire fault.

Hinata walked out of the crowd of Naruto bodies and walked up to Lord Haishin.

"Where is Hanabi?" If Hanabi had nothing to do with this then Hinata wanted to know where she was and get her out of this mess.

"She's up about twenty-five miles from here at your Hyuuga's sacred spot."

Hinata looked at Lord Haishin with confusion.

"He means at the spot the first Hyuuga gained the byakugan." It was elder Hinata knew as Hinotama who spoke.

He and the rest of the elders' walked out.

"You may go and get her Hinata. The rest of your friends have to stay here." Elder Hinotama indicated Shino, Naruto, and Kiba.

"Yes." Hinata was about to leave before Naruto spoke up.

"No way! I'm coming with Hinata no matter what!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I am afraid that is not acceptable." Elder Hinotama brought his hands and feet into the gentle fist's initial stance.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun, they a-are v-very experienced fighters. P-please be c-careful and u-u-um c-come a-and f-fol-follow me s-soon." Hinata dashed off, passed Lord Haishin and went into the mountains.

"Don't worry Hinata! We'll beat these losers in two seconds!" Naruto yelled out into the forest.

"I would like to see that happen." Said another Hyuuga elder.

"Oh, you'll see on your back in defeat!" Kiba shouted getting into stance with Akamaru.

"I agree." Shino finally said anything in the whole exchange of words.

* * *

Hinata ran through the forest for about an hour. She had not decreased her speed once. She had to know if Hanabi was a victim or was she the mastermind of this month long struggle. Hinata then thought of Naruto. Hinata blushed. She could not help but thinking about their month long private training.

* * *

Hinata was standing in a clearing with Naruto. It was raining. The rain was steady and each drop was crystal clear. Hinata stood alone with Naruto on the sidelines cheering her on. Hinata brought her fingers in a practiced form and brought them up so her fingers were under her chin.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered and her left eye activated. She kept her fingers where they were and concentrated.

Hinata silently felt her chakra welling up inside her. Hinata took that welled up chakra and dispersed it all through out her body. She pushed chakra through the chakra points and let it disperse into the area. Hinata then did many familiar signs in her hands and mumbled their names under her breath. She stopped when she felt she had pulled enough chakra out and she could feel the raindrops saturated in her chakra. Hinata concentrated again and the sound of raindrops falling stopped.

Hinata looked around her. The raindrops had stopped in midair and hung still. Each individual drop sparkled and glowed. Hinata was in awe. Naruto ran over to Hinata, The raindrops crashed onto his body and stayed still until the fabric soaked the water.

Naruto hugged Hinata and over and over, "You did it Hinata! You did it!"

Hinata blushed and fainted. The rain fell again.

Hinata shook out of her memories and kept herself focused.

11:00 PM

Hinata walked into a little clearing and stopped in front of Hanabi, panting to get air into her body. Hanabi had her eyes closed. She was meditating under a large tree. Her legs were crossed and like her thoughts were lost in time. She slowly opened an eye and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hello Hinata-onee-chan."

* * *

Yay! one more chapter to go! In the next chapter we finally get to know the full reasoning why Hanabi is so cruel. 


	8. Chapter 8

December 27

11:00 PM

"Hello Hinata-onee-chan."

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata took a step forward but stumbled over her weakened legs; She caught herself and stood upright again.

Hinata looked at Hanabi again to see she had both of her eyes open with a joyful smile gracing her delicate features.

"Ha, ha, Hinata-chan you are so clumsy! Did you run all the way here?" Hanabi's smile beamed into her older sisters face.

Hinata lips slowly tilted downwards, reflecting her fathers frown perfectly. Hinata felt something amiss with Hanabi. Hinata gazed into Hanabi's eyes and felt a cold snake slither down her spine, the snake flicking its tongue at Hinata as if smelling her and gauging her strength.

"I mean its not like your friends are going to come and interrupt us," Hanabi's smile turned sour, "They are probably being picked apart by maggots right now."

Hinata stood her ground. She would not be swayed by her emotions for her friends, not this time.

"Hanabi, w-what have you done? W-what are you g-going to do?"

Hanabi unwrapped her legs from their crossed position and leaned back against the tree, waving her hand to dismiss Hinata's question.

"Come now, why don't you sit down and relax, have dinner, the explanation can wait."

Hinata stood.

"Hanabi, tell m-me."

Hanabi dramatically sighed, "Fine I will explain while you rest up."

Hinata hesitated then sat down, pulling off her backpack and taking out the leftovers from her dinner. She also pulled out a soldier pill and put it into her sandwich she had packed. Hinata looked at Hanabi expectantly.

"There is a spring a little pass those bushes, you can fill up your canteen there."

Hinata kept on looking at Hanabi.

"Jeez, alright, I will explain."

Hinata started to eat her midnight snack as Hanabi started.

"It all started about seven years ago, when I started to train with father. I learned that he was spending more time training me then you, the Hyuuga heir. I started to hear gossip about you. I heard that you were incredibly weak and the Hyuuga's future seemed bleak with having such a weak leader. I started to wonder if you could not be leader and that could I, a much stronger person presumed because father was training with me so closely. Then when I asked about me becoming leader I got a cold shoulder; I learned that to be the Hyuuga heir you needed to be born first. Learning that information I forgot about becoming the heir and just trained. When I turned seven and fought against you and won I became angry. Why could I not become leader? We shared the same blood and yet I was denied the option of becoming the leader. I was mad, Hinata. I wanted destroy you."

Hinata silently chewed her food, her shoulders slightly dropping hearing Hanabi's explanation.

"But I got a glimmer of hope. After that battle father decided to train me the secret Hyuuga techniques passed down from leader to heir."

Hinata instantly looked from her food to Hanabi, shocked. Hanabi smiled, feeling triumphant.

"That was when I decided I wanted to become leader and it seemed I would become leader, that is until Neji was defeated by Naruto. After the battle father decided he wanted to train Neji, which was fine with me. But then he decided for us to become more of a family. He decided to train with you again. He began to say you are the Hyuuga heiress. I personally panicked and thought I would never become leader no matter how much I trained and surpassed you. I thought I had lost until I heard low whispers around the elders. I sneaked into their secret meeting and heard them talk about how you would be a weak leader and I would be better suited for the job. Well, hearing that I revealed myself and together we made up a plan to kill you. We had brought in Lord Haishin with money and persuaded him he was better off with you dead. He was supposed to kill you until the last moment before he left to greet you; I decided I wanted to blind you instead. I had mercy for you Hinata, but you came back and were once again stated as Hyuuga heiress. So, I came up with this plan and I was so nice to you. I let you play with your friends and let you sneak around the household like you were not noticed. I even helped you get your information from the current Lord Haishin. Aren't I a great little sister?" Hanabi laid deeper into the tree, still smiling up at Hinata.

Hinata put the wrapper from her sandwich into her bag and took a swig from her canteen. Hinata had come up with a plan. She needed to distract Hanabi until Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto came. She already knew her chances of beating Hanabi were slim. Hinata looked at Hanabi.

"You still have not explained to me what will happen after this encounter with you."

* * *

Naruto looked up at the elder above him. For old men they were incredibly powerful. It was a stalemate. They were both equally powerful. Both groups had gotten hits on each other. Kiba was nursing a limp arm from the muscles being touched by the elders' gentle fist. Some of Shino's bugs were dead on the ground. Naruto had some of his internal organs hit from the current Hyuuga, Hinotama, above him. Naruto got up from the ground and looked at the damage the enemy had received. One of them was down from Kiba and Akamaru. Several had the effects of Shino's bugs on them. Naruto's clones had knocked down Lord Haishin. After surveying the fight Naruto got into a fighting stance again. 

"Why are you fighting so hard? She is probably already dead." Elder Hinotama said to Naruto.

"She's not dead. I believe in her!" Naruto smiled.

Hinotama started to laugh. It was cold and hard and did not reach into his eyes.

"Please, she is the weakest Hyuuga ever existed. You can never become strong if you were born weak."

Naruto growled at Hinotama, whiskers becoming more defined on his face.

"That's not true! Hinata's strong!"

Hinotama stepped forward seeming to tower over Naruto even when they were in actuality the same height.

"If she is strong as you say then why are you so insistent on beating me and going after her? Why not run home and wait for her?"

Naruto seemed to stumble over his words.

"Because she needs… because I want to see the look on Hanabi's face when she is defeated by Hinata!" With that Naruto's eyes turned red and claws started to form on his fingernails.

"I doubt that. Hinata can not harm a defenseless fly let alone Hanabi."

Naruto rushed at a stunned Hinotama. Naruto punched him in the gut that instantly knocked Hinotama out. Hinotama toppled over and laid still. Naruto smiled and looked over his shoulder to Shino and Kiba who were still fighting the last two Hyuuga elders.

"I'm going ahead to Hinata, come after me when your done with these guys." Naruto ran up the path Hinata ran on before.

"Idiot, he doesn't even know where Hinata is." Kiba growled and dodged a palm strike from the elder.

"I'm sure he will find her." Shino calmly said.

"Yeah but he'll knock down half the mountain before he does find her."

* * *

"To be totally honest I am planning on killing you tonight, Hinata-chan. Then I will become leader on my own seventeenth birthday." 

"But there will be questions about my death. Naruto, Shino, and Kiba will not let you get away with this."

"Which is why they are going to die."

Hinata smiled her timid, charming smile.

"Naruto-kun will never be defeated by you or anyone."

Hanabi stopped smiling and looked agitated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is Naruto-kun." Hinata got up from her spot and looked at Hanabi with her smile.

"Ha," Hanabi got up as well, "That is the most annoying thing anyone has said to me."

Hinata stopped smiling.

"We do not have to do this."

"Yes we do. The Hyuuga will finally figure out what is most important, actual talent instead of destiny of being the first-born.

Hinata frowned.

"I do not see this fight in that way. I see this as how far ambition will get you."

Hanabi laughed.

"Then let us see who wins and tells the people what this fight was about."

Hanabi rushed forward with blinding speed, byakugan activated, she struck out her palm intending to hit Hinata in the heart. Hinata instantly activated her byakugan and dodged Hanabi's attack by stepping to the side and rolling on the ground, she got up and stood in the ready position of the gentle fist.

"You really expect to beat me with only half of a byakugan?" Hanabi turned to the side so she faced Hinata again and got into the ready position for the gentle fist.

Hinata stood and got a strange sense of déjà vu. She tensed when she realized they were in the exact same position and as when Hinata fought Neji. This will not be like last time. Hinata thought, jumping forward and attacking Hanabi. Hanabi easily dodged and counterattacked, forcing Hinata back. This continued for several minutes. Not one landing a blow but Hinata slowly losing ground and being forced back. Hanabi attacked Hinata once again and Hinata stepped back. Hinata foot sunk behind her and Hinata looked with her byakugan. She had reached the stream Hanabi had talked about before.

"What, do not tell me you did not see the stream? Are you really that weak with your byakugan? Have I overestimated you Hinata?"

Hinata took her foot out of the stream and looked at Hanabi.

"Y-you know n-nothing about me."

"But I do Hinata-chan! The elders have told me how your training with father goes. I just never thought you were this bad. I just thought you had inherited some talent like I had."

Hinata plunged forward again with her left palm out, aiming for Hanabi's stomach.

"Please, Hinata, your moves are so predictable." Hanabi stepped back to get out of reach of Hinata's hand. Then Hanabi's eyes went wide with confusion. Hinata stepped again with her left foot and brought her right hand up; Hinata gave Hanabi an upper cut with the palm of her right hand, chakra spilling out of her palm.

Hanabi staggered back then fell on her rear end. Blood spilled from her chin and mouth. Her chin was cut from the chakra blade Hinata used.

"Ha, ha. Using chakra to hurt the exterior of the body! That goes against everything the gentle fist stands for." Blood splattered out as Hanabi talked.

"I-I have had to improvise ever since I learned I will n-never be as good as N-Neji with the gentle fist. No matter how much I t-try I will never be as good as him, b-but… But I-I can make my own path. Naruto-kun has taught me that."

Hanabi got up and walked forward to Hinata.

"Here I thought I knew the strength of my sister."

"You know nothing a-about m-me." Hinata stepped back and onto the stream, chakra feet holding her up from the water.

Hanabi followed Hinata on the stream.

"Then show me!"

The sisters clashed together, each now taking in hits from each other. Hinata lounged at Hanabi; Hanabi sidestepped, Hinata's momentum kept her from stopping and she started to pass Hanabi. As Hinata passed Hanabi brought out her arm and with two fingers touched where Hinata's heart took residence in her body. Hinata fell into the water, her chakra that went to her feet gone. Hinata coughed and shook in the water, the water flowed into her lungs. Hinata stood up in the stream and started to cough uncontrollably. Hinata climbed out of the stream and collapsed. Hanabi walked onto the bank and watched Hinata. Hinata gasped a few breaths and got back up on her feet, spitting up blood.

"It's all over Hinata, you are within the field of my hakke. Eight trigrams sixty-four palms." Hanabi got into position.

Hinata instantly stood straight up and brought out her hands.

"Protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms!"

"This will be interesting." Hanabi smirked.

Hanabi moved closer to Hinata and brought out her hands.

"Two hands!"

Hinata blocked, her hands moving swiftly to defend.

"Four hands!" Hanabi moved faster, while Hinata swiftly blocked.

"Eight hands!" Hinata heavily breathed and tried to not pass out from the pain.

"Sixteen hands!" Hinata tried to concentrate.

"Thirty-two hands!" Hinata could barely keep up with Hanabi.

"Sixty-four hands!" Hinata blocked until the last hand came went past her shield.

Hinata crouched on the ground.

"I am surprised you blocked all of that." Hanabi closed her eyes in confidence.

Hinata instantly sprang up from the ground, surprising Hanabi. Without any choice Hanabi yelled out her jutsu.

"Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin." Hanabi span.

Hinata felt her body being pushed back from Hanabi's chakra. Finally Hinata could not stand it anymore and was flung back, her coat being singed from the heat of Hanabi's chakra. Hanabi stopped spinning to see Hinata had made duplicates of herself. Hanabi knew which one was Hinata from her byakugan but stayed cautious. Hinata's clones had surrounded Hanabi and now were throwing kunai at her. Hanabi simply span again releasing her jutsu again and started to block the attack.

Hinata went into action. While she was under water she had put some of her chakra in it. Now she used the part of the water that had her chakra in it and pulled the water out. The water span around Hinata until it made individual droplets. Then with careful calculation with her byakugan Hinata forced the droplets to move toward Hanabi, Hinata praying her plan would work. There was one weakness to the heavenly spin. The spin was as strong as it's weakest spot. Hanabi had started her spin facing Hinata and as she span the chakra she released slowly ebbed away until Hanabi reinforced it with her controlled chakra point. You see it is hard for anyone to use more than one chakra point; the same goes for the Hyuuga. The trick to the heavenly spin is you release chakra from every point on your body, but that chakra is weak. So, with the weak chakra surroundings them, the Hyuuga reinforces the shield while they spin by having one chakra point on their body, usually the hands, releasing large amounts of chakra to make up for the weak amount of chakra.

Hinata's plan was right before Hanabi reinforced a point in her shield, Hinata's chakra would hit the weak chakra and break the shield.

Which it did, Hinata's water filled chakra hit the heavenly spin and a small opening appeared, Hinata's clone had already thrown a kunai and it slipped through before Hanabi reinforced the shield again. A cry came from Hanabi and she stopped spinning, showing Hinata that the kunai had pierced her arm. Hanabi took out the kunai as Hinata charge at Hanabi, Hinata's clones disappearing. Hinata pushed an arm out intending for it to connect with Hanabi.

Hanabi quickly recovered and grabbed Hinata's outstretched hand. Hanabi pulled Hinata in and brought the kunai Hinata used to hit her into Hinata's stomach. Hinata screamed and staggered back two steps. Hanabi closed in to give the final blow but was stopped by a ferocious yell that sounded like it came from an animal. Naruto came bursting into the scene and charged at Hanabi; anger filled his eyes as he saw Hinata with a kunai in her stomach and Hanabi ready to kill Hinata. Two Naruto's popped next to the real Naruto and a rasengan formed in his hands. He charged at Hanabi, intending to kill.

Hinata looked from the enraged Naruto to Hanabi. Hanabi's face looked like a terrified twelve-year-old girl that was afraid to die. Hinata looked into Hanabi's eyes and saw not an ambitious killer but a little girl. She was no longer her enemy; She was her sister.

Actions seemed to move slowly as Naruto saw Hinata turn around and go in-between him and Hanabi. His clones puffed out and he tried to stop but his momentum kept him going and he was to close to Hinata. Naruto's control over the rasengan became unstable. Hinata moved her arms and blocked the rasengan with one palm, as she switched palms to block the rasengan a little uncontrolled chakra from Naruto burned her arm. Hinata did not see the little flare because it came from the right and her plain eye did not see the almost invisible flare. Hinata instinctively brought her arm back and clutched it. The rasengan came and Naruto's hand went into Hinata's chest. It did not go all the way through because of Hinata's block and Naruto's unstable chakra but it was deadly. Hinata wheezed and fell into Naruto's arms. Naruto crouched over Hinata.

"Why…" Naruto's eyes started to well up with water.

Hinata eyes bore into Naruto's and she smiled her timid smile.

"Because Naruto-kun if I did not you would have killed Hanabi. If you killed Hanabi my father would never let you become Hokage. I want to help you with your dream."

"You idiot," Naruto clutched Hinata tighter, "I do not care about that now. What about you?"

Hinata smiled her sad smile.

"No one will care if I am gone, besides," Hinata then lifted her eyes to the stunned Hanabi, "She is my little sister and it is my duty to protect her. Even from you Naruto-kun."

Hinata gazed at Naruto again and slowly closed her eyes and never opened them again.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled and got up, still holding Hinata.

"You did this. I'll kill you." Naruto advanced on Hanabi.

Finally shaken out of her reverie, Hanabi stepped back.

"If you kill me Hinata's sacrifice would be for nothing! Honor her wish and go away."

Naruto's eyes turned once again red with rage.

"I don't care. With Hinata dead I can't become Hokage anyway."

Hanabi stepped back again.

"We can change that! The only ones that know who did this are you and me! I can make up a story!"

Naruto's faced showed indecision.

"Do it for her."

Regrettably, Naruto set Hinata down. Hanabi quickly picked up her sister and with chakra filled feet and left the clearing.

At that moment Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino ran into the clearing.

"Naruto, where's Hinata?" Kiba yelled to Naruto.

"Gone."

"We have to find her."

"She's gone."

"Gone where? Home?"

"No, gone to a place beyond this one."

"What! What happened?" Kiba ran to Naruto and getting no response grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can not or you will not." Shino walked up to Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto looked down in shame. Kiba let Naruto go and tears started to form in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you later. When I know."

* * *

_That night I carved the curse seal on Hinata then ran home. I blamed everything on the branch family and said that the branch family had ambushed both Hinata and myself as we were training. I claimed it as a hate crime. Father instantly believed me and had all of the branch family punished severely. The Hokage objected but father reminded her about the Hyuuga rules. The family buried Hinata and in five years I became the Hyuuga leader. Naruto never said a word about that night, not even when he became Hokage. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino tried to find out what happened but with both Naruto and myself not speaking hit a dead end._

* * *

**Hanabi scribbled some more words down and then set down her brush. She softly sighed and hobbled over to her futon. She got in it and looked at the window above her with a chime. As Hanabi watched as a soft wind blew into the room and the chime softly sang it's tune. The wind span into the room and Hanabi put a smile on her wrinkled face.**

**"Good afternoon Hinata-onee-chan. Come to see me off. Do not worry I will go to the place beyond just fine."**

**The wind swirled and brushed Hanabi's face.**

**"By the way I wrote about you. It's on that scroll over there. I hope you like it."**

**The wind brushed Hanabi's face again while Hanabi's closed her eyes for the final time.**

**"Thank you, Hinata."**

**Hanabi's body became limp and her breathing stopped forever. The wind blew over the scroll, drying it.**

* * *

_Living this life I have discovered many things about the Hyuuga and byakugan. I have found that, being a Hyuuga, the more powerful that you are the more blind you become. You become so blind that you cannot see anyone but yourself by not being able to see you become weak and worthless. So, maybe, Hinata was the most talented Hyuuga that the world may ever see. She had more strength than anyone and even with one byakugan eye she could see so clear that she shadowed the most powerful of Hyuuga warriors. But no one could see that because they were so blind by their power. Everyone gauged her as weak when she was strong. She was misinterpreted and the Hyuuga lost a great leader by their ignorance. It is sad that even I misinterpreted her._

* * *

The end

Done!! I havn't decided yet what my next story will be. It's either going to another crazy lee and gai story, they're so fun to write about, or another Hinata one were she doesn't die. I hoped you were all shocked to find out Naruto was the one who killed Hinata, evenif Hanabi was the one who blinded Hinata from not seeing his chakra. I gave a hint in the first chapter that Naruto was going to kill her but I don't know if anyone caught onto that. Anyway review please! Thanks are in order for the following people who have reviewed so far: dark-emo-gal, claire, Anne Camp aka obi-quiet, kittenbrs, kishi.tenshi, and HinatayShikamaru.


End file.
